The analysis of gene function at the tissue, cellular and molecular level requires access to state-of-the-art, sophisticated analytic tools. The Mount Desert Island Biological Laboratory (MDIBL) is making significant contributions to comparative functional genomics with active year-round and seasonal scientific programs. To enhance and continue the success of these research programs, MDIBL investigators need access to the quantitative, fine scale imaging technologies available in current confocal microscopy platforms. This application, which is supported by 17 NIH-funded investigators, seeks support or the purchase of a basic single photon Olympus Fluoview 1000 confocal microscope. The instrument will be housed in the Imaging Center within a new state-of-the-art laboratory building. The new confocal microscope will contribute to the expansion of the nation's first Center for Marine Functional Genomic Studies (CMFGS) and to the development of NIH-funded research programs associated with this Center. The goals of the CMFGS are to exploit comparative approaches using marine models to understand relationships between genomic sequence and biological function, and to apply this understanding to improve human health. [unreadable] Confocal microscopy is an essential service provided by the Imaging Center; the current Center depends upon a first generation Olympus Fluoview 333 capable of two color, two channel imaging which is almost 10 years old, and certainly no longer represents current technology. Thus, the goals of this proposal are to: 1) Replace the 9.5 year old Olympus instrument which is no longer serviceable as a core microscope; 2) Provide critically needed instrument time; and 3) Provide access to requested confocal technologies, specifically selected 405 and 440 nm excitation and 3 channel detection. The requested microscope will contribute to national health needs for biomedical research and training by providing state-of-the-art instrumentation to facilitate multidisciplinary research in comparative functional genomic studies. This research will exploit relationships between marine genomic sequence and biological function, and will apply this understanding to human health, particularly in toxicology and in diseases involving membrane biology and transport. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]